diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyamee Sonnenfeuer
|Vorname = Lyamee |Nachname = Sonnenfeuer |Geburtsname = Sonnenfeuer |Zugehörigkeit = Horde, Silbermond |Haarfarbe = Blond |Augenfarbe = Grün |Klasse = Frauenheilkundige / Heilerin}} Diese Seite wird momentan noch bearbeitet Aktuelles Vor einigen Tagen ist Lyamee in Silbermond aufgetaucht. Auf Fragen bezüglich ihrer langen Abwesenheit winkt sie ab und weicht den Fragen aus. Sie wirkt gesund und munter und unterstützt wieder voller Tatendrang die Waisenhäuser. Lyamee ist viel auf Reisen, um Spenden für die Waisen zu sammeln. Sei es, dass sie ihre Waisentombola veranstaltet, wie zum Beispiel erst vor wenigen Wochen auf dem Siegelmarkt, oder auf Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen erscheint. Beschreibung Viele Sindorei werden eure Wege kreuzen, denn dieses Volk ist dabei sich zu erholen. Sollte euer Blick auf diese hier fallen, betrachtet ihr eine scheinbar alterslose Elfe, die Gesichtszüge wirken weich und kleine Grübchen sind an den Wangen zu entdecken. Prachtvolle Haare umgeben sie wie ein goldener, nach Rosenblüten duftender, Umhang. Ihre moosgrünen Augen werden von dichten Wimpern umgeben, die ebenso goldenfarben wie ihre Haare sind, was ihren Blick etwas Geheimnisvolles gibt und strahlend wirken lässt. Um ihren Hals trägt sie eine goldene Kette mit einem Rubin und einem Medaillion, das sie ab und an zu öffnen pflegt. Von Gestalt her wirkt sie wie viele ihrer weibliche Artgenossen: Zierlich, scheinbar zerbrechlich ohne dabei burschikos zu wirken, sondern vielmehr unterstreicht es ihre femine Art. Die eleganten Roben, die ihren Körper verhüllen, lassen nicht erahnen ob sie darunter besonders trainiert oder muskulös ist. Ihre Hände weisen keinerlei Schwielen auf, was den Schluß zulässt, das sie entweder adelig oder mehr der Magie zugewandt ist, wenn nicht sogar beides...oder das sie ganz einfach weiß wie man die Haut gut pflegt. Der Gang wirkt federn und leicht, beinahe als würde sie schweben. Graziös und elegant wirken all ihre Bewegungen. Wesen mit feinem Gespür können wahrnehmen, das sie dem Licht sehr zugeneigt ist, für manche könnte daher ihre Nähe entspannend wirken oder beunruhigen. Je nachdem wie man selber dazu steht. Anzutreffen ist sie selten in Silbermond, oft jedoch in den Waisenhäusern des Refugiums. Fähigkeiten Die Dame scheint einige Fähigkeiten zu haben, wobei manche offensichtlicher als andere sind. Da wären zum einen ihre.. Sprachkenntnisse. Sie beherrscht erstaunlich viele Sprachen und Dialekte. Wenngleich manche Sprachen etwas weniger leicht über die Lippen kommen, so weiß sie sich mit Schrift und Zeichen dennoch klar verständlich zu machen. Desweiteren ist ihre.. Geduld scheinbar unermesslich. Sei es, das sie Kindern etwas erklärt oder Gönnern und Wohltätern Buchstabe für Buchstabe und Kupfer um Kupfer aufzählt, um verständlich zu machen wo die Gelder und sonstige Spenden hineinfliessen...und natürlich muss auch ihre.. Heilfähigkeit erwähnt werden. Geschickt werden Bandagen genauso gewechselt wie Salben angerührt. Sorgsa, und beruhigend geht sie auf ihre Patienten, Frauen mit jeglichem Gebrechen oder anderen Umständen, ein. Man könnte meinen, es wäre ihr Leben, ihre Berufung. Aber jeder der sie kennt, weiss das es nur eine wahre Berufung für sie gibt: Nämlich die.. Liebe zu den Waisen. Diese scheint unerschöpflich. Aufopferungsvoll kümmert sie sich um die Findelkinder, um die Elternlosen. Jene eben die ganz alleine auf der Welt wären. So manch einer konnte erleben wie ihr Gesicht aufstrahlt wenn sie sich um die Kinder kümmert, selbst wenn sie gerade mit letzter Kraft von einer Reise wiederkehrte. Man kann spüren, das sie es nicht als Pflicht sieht diesen unterpriviligierten zu helfen, sondern es als ihre Lebensaufgabe angenommen hat. Soziales Umfeld Familie *Datei:IconSmall BloodElf_Female.gif Rubenia Sonnefeuer, geb. Merres - liebevolle Mutter und Vorbild. *Datei:IconSmall BloodElf_Male.gif' Khelrem Sonnenfeuer '- strenger Vater - hart aber fair. *'Datei:IconSmall BloodElf_Male.gif Rumeros Sonnenfeuer' - eigenbrötlerischer Bruder - großer Bruder, wie er immer zu betonen weiss. Freunde *Datei:IconSmall BloodElf_Female.gif Emaliya Dämmerlicht - beste Freundin, die nicht nur regelmässig Musikinstrumente und Spielsachen stiftet, sondern auch immer ein offenes Ohr hat. *Datei:IconSmall BloodElf_Female.gif Sharysa Morgentau - Freundin und Gönnerin. *'Datei:IconSmall BloodElf_Male.gif Seronkar Venticus' - überraschender Helfer, einfacher Stratege. *'Datei:IconSmall BloodElf_Male.gif Ríu' - guter Freund. Jedes noch so seltene Treffen ist begeisternd. Geheimniswahrer. *'Datei:IconSmall BloodElf_Male.gif Flavius Aetíus Flammensturm' - Begleiter in allen Lebenslagen. Helfer * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf_Female.gif Anaeth - liebevolle Gönnerin des Waisenhauses am Falkenplatz, Schirmherrin *'Datei:IconSmall BloodElf_Female.gif Matrone Sommerwind' - rechte Hand im Waisenhaus am Falkenplatz. *'Datei:IconSmall Human_Female.gif Matrone Ker´relas '- rechte Hand im Waisenhaus in Shattrath. *'Datei:IconSmall Tauren_Male.gif Merokee Blitzhuf' - taurischer Verbündeter in Donnerfels. *'Datei:IconSmall NightElf_Female.gif Nayeera' - Übersetzerin. *'Datei:IconSmall BloodElf_Female.gif Cayima Nor´reles' - Völkerkundige. ..und viele viele Helfer mehr, die man hier gar nicht alle erwähnen kann... Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere